Drabble Challenge
by Sianii
Summary: New Challenge - new partner and 2 already compleated - little Klaine oneshotss to glee songs with different topics.
1. My life would suck without you

__**SO no idea if someone even read that but a friend and I did a small songfic/challenge and these four little things are that. I thought about posting it with the songfics but at these got stuck without my friend continuing the challenge I decided against it.  
**

**They are all Klaine, should be btw 500-1000 words and are songfics to different topics. This is alternative meeting.  
**

**Hope you like.  
**

* * *

_Guess that means you're sorry_

Kurt cringed and stepped back as the song started to blast in the shop.

A surprised yelp, something solid and suddenly he had to struggle to keep his balance, dropping the scarf he had been pining over for the last half an hour.

He cursed; dropping down to his knees to pick it up and as he raised his head, he was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Right next to him on the floor was a man, a gorgeous man, with dark hair and amber-golden-hazel, he really couldn't place it, eyes.

They were practically at kissing distance, frozen in their kneeling position.

_This must be the person you bumped into._ His brain offered helpfully while Kurt was still busy gaping at the beautiful stranger, the stranger who was now chuckling lightly as he shook his head before getting to his feet in one swift movement, picking up a bowtie in his stride.

Kurt was about to get up himself, when the man offered his hand to him. The blue-eyed man felt a blush creeping up his cheeks but let himself be pulled up nonetheless.

The stranger was strong. Kurt could feel it in the way he nearly didn't need to use any energy himself and in the way the stranger held onto his hand, even as Kurt was back in a standing position.

"I am very sorry about that." The other man offered bashfully. "My body just has a very negative reaction to that song." He smiled sheepishly and Kurt felt his heart stutter.

"Oh don't worry. I'm the same." Was all Kurt got out before he had to bite his lip. He sounded so damn breathless! The dark haired stranger didn't seem to have noticed though, still smiling at Kurt.

"My name's Blaine." He introduced himself, looking expectantly at Kurt.

"Kurt." Blaine started to shake their still linked hands and Kurt had to giggle. This whole situation just felt surreal!

"So Kurt, not a Kelly Clarkson fan then?" Blaine raised his unbelievably triangular eyebrows before winking at him.

"Oh no. It's really just _that_ song." Kurt hurried to say, eyes downcast at their intertwined hands _There was just too much emotional baggage to still enjoy it. No Kurt, don't go there. _

"I get that." Blaine said, voice a little hoarser than before. "What's your favorite then?"

Kurt looked up, Blaine's sparkling eyes meeting his and Kurt blurted out: "Behind these hazel eyes."

_Fuck._ Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip. _Way to go. Creep the gorgeous guy out._

But all Blaine did was squeezing his hand and chuckling.

"Good choice. As is the scarf, by the way. The color suits you."He paused. "What would you say if I suggested that…" Another pause and Kurt looked up again. Blaine looked unsure but hopeful and Kurt smiled at the sight. This seemed to be all the encouragement Blaine needed as he continued quickly.

"I could invite you for coffee once we paid?"

Kurt's smile turned into a grin as he dropped Blaine's hand just to take the other into his, as he lead Blaine towards the register.

The relieved and happy exhale behind him making him chuckle. Maybe the song wasn't too bad after all.


	2. Turning Tables

Drabble a day I guess? Well that'll keep some of you maybe a little happy till like Tuesday... ^^

So this is _Canon!Klaine_ and gosh did it hurt to write it! It's set directly after 4x06 so I guess sort of spoilers for that...

the song is _Turning Tables_ so enjoy. or try to...

* * *

Kurt feelings were once again in turmoil all the way back to New York. He had wanted to have a closure, had wanted the pain to stop so badly. But it didn't.

The pain stayed. He had seen Blaine. Had been closer to him than in weeks and instead of gaining a feeling of closure, of moving on, everything had crushed down on him.

Mirrored in Blaine's eyes had been his own pain and everything that had been broken between them. Kurt hadn't allowed himself to cry. He didn't want to feel weak anymore. He had felt weak for longer than bearable. He didn't want to hurt anymore but it seemed like there was nothing he could do.

Blaine's words still rang in his ears _I didn't care_. Did this make any difference? Maybe it did. But it didn't feel like it.

Kurt was confused. When he had seen Blaine… his blank eyes, so different from the boy he knew, his body had screamed to rush over to him, scoop him up in his arms and tell him _that everything would be okay_.

But that wasn't his place anymore. He wouldn't have been capable of doing so either as all that his mind had come up with had been thoughts of two bodies moving together. One of them Blaine, the other not Kurt.

Blaine had wanted to explain. Had wanted to talk to him but Kurt hadn't been able to listen. Not yet. Maybe never.

Kurt didn't know if there was anything Blaine could do or say to ever make this right again. He knew Blaine wanted to. He knew Blaine still loved him. But was that enough?

He had been so out of it. So _not himself_. Even on stage the sad look in his eyes hadn't faded. It wasn't fair. Kurt's heart had been torn into pieces by Blaine not the other way round.

Would it have been easier if Blaine felt good? Kurt didn't think so. In fact he wanted to show Blaine that he was stronger. That it hurt him but it didn't faze him. That Blaine had broken his heart but not his pride. Maybe it was immature but Kurt wanted to be the first one to be _alright _after this.

And still, in the sight of Blaine all that remained was their broken future.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He had wanted to talk to Blaine but hadn't been able to. He wanted to move on but he missed Blaine so badly it hurt. He just wanted to forget but it was impossible.

In the end the only thing he was sure about was that he still loved Blaine. As much as his mind was telling him not to, his heart wasn't listening and as much as it ached, he couldn't stop. Maybe that was the worst part of it all but in a strange way it gave him a sense of peace.

He wanted to be strong and now he would be strong. In all his pain he had decided that for the first time in his life he would aim for nothing but his own well being. He wouldn't search for love and company. He would be happy and well on his own. Not because he was heartbroken or a loner but because he wanted to be the only important thing in his life for a while.


	3. Wedding Bell Blues

**.Day : future!klaine and this was fun. like really fun. I hope you like it. Wedding Bell Blues sung by Miss Pillsburry. and don't forget klainers: 21!**

* * *

Kurt was antsy. He had been for weeks now ever since they had celebrated Blaine's 21st birthday. They had been out, just the two of them, getting thoroughly wasted.

They didn't do that often. Kurt shied away from too much alcohol ever since his inglorious incident sophomore year and Blaine's record of inappropriate behavior and bad ideas was too prominent to drink thoughtlessly.

Still, there they had been, Blaine shoved against the wall of their apartment building, Kurt sucking at his boyfriend's neck as Blaine had started his drunk babbling between broken moans and a growing bulge.

"Kurt… _ahhh_… I love you *gasp* so much. You… you are everything. Forever. Wanna… _uhh…_wanna…"

Kurt had leaned back and smirked. Blaine's pupils had been dilated, his eyes unfocused – a mixture of alcohol and lust.

"What do you want, honey?" Kurt had purred before leaning back in to nibble at Blaine's earlobe.

"I wanna… want to… I… keep you forever. _Mine._ *growl* Marry you!" Blaine's arms had tightened around him at his words but Kurt had frozen, taken aback. He had starred at his debauched boyfriend who had only closed the small gap between them with a dreamy sigh, crushing their mouths together.

The morning after, Blaine had been busy nursing his hangover, with only vague memories of the previous night.

Nevertheless, Kurt's thoughts had been running wild ever since but he hadn't dared to ask if Blaine had been serious. Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to be married, _legally,_ by 30, which meant that Blaine had nine years left to get on one knee.

Then again…. Why wait?

They loved each other. Kurt knew that it would be impossible to him to ever love another or at least to stop loving Blaine. He hadn't even stopped loving Blaine, when Blaine had crushed his heart in a million pieces. The remains had ever only beaten for Blaine and he knew that Blaine had hurt just as much because he loved just as much.

Kurt had been on Blaine's side when others hadn't been. Already back in high school and in fact ever since. He had been there for Blaine when life and namely his family, had been bringing him down – had told him that he was loved and that he mattered. That he belonged.

They had both made mistakes but in his heart Kurt had always been true.

If he thought about it that way there was not a single reason to fucking wait!

They had been planning their future since the age of 17! All that had to happen now was Blaine to put a fucking ring on it!

These thoughts were on his mind, making him grumpy, as he unlocked the door and entered their apartment.

Blaine didn't look up as Kurt dropped his keys and bag, indulged in the papers he was studying, lying on the couch. His distractedly mumbled _Hey baby_ did nothing to lighten up Kurt's mood.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and legs and staring at his still preoccupied boyfriend. Kurt didn't know what he was doing, opening and closing his mouth time and time again undecidedly.

"Just spill it out." Blaine suddenly muttered from the couch, his voice enervated. And that was what made Kurt snap.

"Will you already marry me?" He blurted out, his voice more aggressive than probably appropriate for a proposal.

Blaine didn't move for a moment before he raised his head and stared at Kurt, jaw slack and eyes full of disbelieve. And then he jumped to his feet and spurted towards their bedroom.

_Fuck. And finally you managed to make the man of your dreams make a run for it._ Kurt thought before he ran after Blaine, who was rummaging through their drawers as he reached him.

"Blaine please. Don't freak out. Are you packing? Please don't be packing. Please don't leave me."

Kurt babbled desperatly. What the hell had he been thinking? His rambling was interrupted by a shriek from Blaine and then Blaine was on one knee, a small box in his hands and a sheepish smile on his face.

"I had it all planned out. Our anniversary, dinner, walk in Central Park, the moon, a kiss, the skyline, the lights and well just a boy pleading that the love of his life will be willing to spend eternity with him but you sort of destroyed it. So the boy has to hope that he and the love and worship he has to offer might be enough to bind the most amazing man to ever walk this earth to him."

Kurt stared at him and then surprise gave into bubbling joy as he threw himself at Blaine tackling him to the floor, before said man even had the opportunity to ask his question. Kurt knew what was coming and he couldn't wait for it to begin.


	4. Constant Craving

**Okay so this is the last drabble for now but I really hope that we're going to do this again. It was fun. Or I hope to publish my dear girl's drabbles as she doesn't even have a ffnet account.**

**So it's kinky!klaine time... which in my case means kitty!kurt. I have no idea if you're grossed out now but I grew up with mangas so this is pretty normal stuff for me. Also it's constant craving so how kinky can it get?  
**

**Besides that I totally went over 1000 words here and I so want to make a multichapter for that... what do you think guys? Like the idea? Please review and demand to read my friends stuff as well!  
**

**(and I can't stop listening to ''let's have a kiki.'' I already have a headcanon for Kurt's first kiki as well. here you go BTL idea.)  
**

* * *

Kurt looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. Blaine's parents would be sound asleep now, just like the boy itself was.

Blaine was lying on his back, deep breaths rumpling through his body and he looked stunning with his black curls and his eyelashes casting long shadows over his cheekbones in the faint moonlight.

Kurt jumped on the bed, curling in on himself as his tail wiggled a little.

Kurt was in love. He was in love with his _owner._ With Blaine. Blaine who had no idea that the hybrid creature which was visiting him in his _dreams_ was simply his little kitty transforming into his humanoid form.

The first time had been an accident on Kurt's behalf. Shapeshifters were a secretive people. Those who weren't too _obvious_ lived their lives as humans but the others, the ones whose animalistic trades were too well developed, had to live in their animal form in the wildness or as pets.

That didn't stop Kurt from having perfectly human emotions though. The day he had been presented as a Christmas present to the Blaine Anderson his heart hadn't been his anymore.

The way Blaine's eyes had lit up at Kurt's sight. The gentle way Blaine cuddled him or scratched his ears. Blaine's laugh and the way he liked to dance around in his room, simply to a beat in his head and his own singing. All those things made Kurt fall deeper and deeper and cuddling in Blaine's lap wasn't enough one night.

That night Kurt had padded over to Blaine's bad, hesitant before he had transformed, fur disappearing, short limbs turning into long arms and legs. He hadn't transformed in a long time and he had noticed that he obviously had had a growth spurt. He had been naked, naturally, but as he hadn't planned on being seen so he hadn't care.

He had looked at Blaine again and oh the sight had been different to his human eyes. It was a little difficult to see in the dime light but never had he seen the golden shine to Blaine's tan or exactly how soft and shiny his hair looked.

With his human hormone system restored the urge to touch and feel had also been beyond bearable!

Cautiously, he had set down beside Blaine and brushed through his hair with a shaking hand. He could hardly suppress the purr that was forming in his chest, as his tail curled around his leg in contentment. It was so soft! He stroked a little more, just softly, as not to wake Blaine but Blaine had let out a content sigh and arched unconsciously into Kurt's hand. Kurt felt like crying and laughing at the same time. He was so close and still had never felt farer away.

He had scratched at Blaine's skull the way he liked it but soon enough that hadn't been enough. He wanted to be closer, wanted to smell at Blaine. He wasn't sure if that was normal and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks at the thought of that being an animalistic thing but still.

Kurt had leaned down and pressed his nose lightly into Blaine's wild curls. He had been hit with such a delicate smell that he couldn't stop the loud purr directly against Blaine's ear.

It took him only a split second to notice the change. Blaine's breathing hadn't been even anymore and his body had gotten stiff.

Kurt had leaped back into a more sitting position, his tail furiously wiggling and his ears flat in his chestnut hair and his eyes wide in horror.

But Blaine had only stared at him and then with a drowsy smile had reached out for Kurt, wrapping one hand around his neck and pulling him down.

And then… there had been lips pressed again his. Moving. Hot and soft and Kurt couldn't stop the moan escaping from his mouth and neither the happy purr from his chest. He had no idea what was happening but the boy he loved was kissing him. Sucking on his lips and holding him close.

Blaine had pulled off his shirt before flipping them around and pressing Kurt into the mattress, moaning as his clothed cock had grinded against Kurt's naked growing erection.

Kurt had been too far gone as he had thrown his head back at the sensation, his tail rapidly caressing Blaine's back as his nails dug into it.

It had been pure bliss. Kurt had felt cherished and loved and oh so human. The first time in far too long. The purring hadn't stopped even long after the heat had reached its climax and Kurt had come with a muffled cry against Blaine's mouth, legs wrapped around the other boy's waist, who hadn't been far behind.

Just has Kurt had come down from his high, Blaine cuddled against his back and breathing softly against his neck, the purring had stopped as reality had caught up with him.

In no universe anyone would simply _accept_ the mere existence of a hybrid in his bed, in the dead of night as a normality and introduction to _making love_.

Kurt refused to call it anything else. That was what it had been to him.

Not for Blaine though. He was sure that for Blaine it had been nothing but a very vivid sex dream. A fantasy he might blush about when he remembered it in the morning.

Kurt had felt the tears on his cheeks before he had even known he was crying. In the morning Blaine would stand up, sheepishly noticing that he had undressed in the heat of his dream, clean up and change the sheets. Maybe he would pat Kurt good morning and then he would go live his human life, unknowing of the little cat craving his love and affection.

In this moment Kurt had resigned. He had transformed back while sobs had still shaken his lithe figure. For a moment he had debated to just curl against Blaine's chest to sleep but it hurt too much.

His eyes were now incapable of crying but that hadn't lessened the pain he had felt as he had retreated into a corner, trying to find peace and sleep.

Kurt had promised not to approach Blaine that way again, but every time Blaine mumbled _come here Kitty_ in a very suggestive way or he had walked around the room naked after a long shower Kurt couldn't help himself.

Kurt knew it was wrong and maybe even more painful than satisfying but he was pulled towards Blaine like a magnet. Blaine was everything to him. He felt him like an extension of himself and how could he ever turn away from that.

So he gave himself to his constant craving as he shock himself from his thoughts. He transformed on the spot, his tail slipping under the blanket to caress Blaine's thigh to wake him up and start his dream.

As Blaine's eyes slipped open and a content sight escaped his lips Kurt smiled. Maybe one day he could be honest and just maybe Blaine would love him like he loved Blaine.


	5. I'm the only one

Whoa! It's back! Four more songfics. Come on. I'll just stop to pretend like I tried to even stick to some limit xD

Different Songs - different themes.

1. I'm the only one - Dalton!Klaine

* * *

"Why exactly did Wes think that this would be a good song for the Warblers?" Blaine looked at him curiously.

"I mean besides me having not the slightest idea how to turn this into an a capella piece I just really do not like the lyrics."

Blaine leaned over the table to snatch the sheet music from Kurt.

"I'm the only one?" He questioned and Kurt nodded. "I always liked the song. What's your problem?"

Kurt sighed, not meeting Blaine's gaze. "I just really like the idea of loving this one special person and that this person is enough and that you are enough for this one person. Just..." He looked up at Blaine, blushing. "That two people are in love and that's everything they could ever need."

Kurt looked away again and that gave Blaine the opportunity to organize his thoughts.

"So you believe in this _love-of-your-life-soulmates-t__ill-eternity_ sort of thing?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yes Blaine. That sort of _thing_." He looked a little nervous again, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. "Don't you?"

Blaine leaned back, starring at his hands.

"I don't know." He said earnestly but looking back up to Kurt. "But I hope it does exist." Blaine grinned, his grin getting even bigger as Kurt smiled back.

For a moment they both resumed their work but now that they had started talking about it, Blaine's thoughts just kept going back to the lyrics.

"So you also don't think that this woman should stay with the other girl? Even though she's in love with her?"

Kurt blinked quickly before he said slowly. "I don't think so... I mean even though she's in love if the other girl wants to be with someone else as well, it's clear to me that she doesn't love her as much and that won't end well for the singer's heart."

Blaine nodded slowly. It was quite a sad song about the desperate hope of a hurting lover. Why had he never listened to the lyrics? That song was freaking depressing!

"So if someone ever cheated on you, you wouldn't stay with them even though you still loved him." Blaine concluded.

Kurt smiled sadly. "No I don't think I would. Cheating is betrayal. It's giving something to someone that should only be shared with the person you're together with. It always matters when you... when you do _it_ even if you think it doesn't. I don't think I could stay with someone who would treat himself this thoughtlessly. It would hurt me. Even if I loved him, I couldn't bare even more pain in something that is supposed to make me happy."

Kurt looked so sad and defeated in this moment that Blaine felt his heart breaking with it. He wanted to comfort Kurt. Wanted to so bad so he took his friends hand and squeezed it lightly.

"It will happen Kurt. You will find someone who is worthy of loving you. That is something I don't just believe in. I know it."

Kurt gave him a faint smile before squeezing back. After a moment where the two friends just looked at each other, Kurt chuckled lightly and retreated his hand, looking back at his work.

Blaine was about to resume doing his homework as Kurt called his name once more.

"Blaine?" Blaine nodded to show he was listening. "Would you... would you ever cheat?"

Blaine looked up at that, giving Kurt a genuine smile.

"Never."


	6. Push it

**Hey and I sort of manged this word limit!**

**2. Push it - Cheerio!Klaine**

* * *

„Yes Blaine. Just like that. Work those hips. Yeah, right. Faster. All the way up and down again." Blaine was panting hard. Kurt looked at him. He didn't seem to be able to go very much longer but Kurt knew he could.

"Come on Blaine. Just a little longer. Yes, harder. Push it."

"I can't." Blaine mumbled, still panting. "It's too much." His cheerio's uniform was riding up with every thrust and Kurt couldn't help put lick his lips, at the taut skin exposed by the motion. He really wanted to put his mouth there and lick and kiss and mark.

"One more for me honey. You can do it. Be a good boy for me." Kurt purred smirking. Blaine moved his hips once more and collapsed, his chest heaving up and down, hair sweaty and eyes closed in exhaustion.

He looked positively debauched and Kurt had to grin.

He was about to say something as a voice rang clear and loud through the room.

"Okay sloppy babies. Switch. I want you to work these hip bridges!" Coach Sue called out and Kurt sighed loudly, as he flumped back to let Blaine hold his ankles now.


	7. Saving all my love for you

**3. Saving all my love for you - Austen!Klaine**

* * *

Blaine sighed deeply, as he looked out of the window again. The sun was already setting, early at his time of the year. He must have been working for hours now though he hadn't gotten anything done.

Blaine chuckled lightly. Who was he fooling? He had not gotten anything done ever since the end of the passed summer. Ever since Kurt had left.

Something unpleasant clenched his stomach and he had to swallow hard. _Kurt_.

He missed this man so very much! Memories of the summer, hold dear in his heart, were constantly on his mind.

Blaine still remembered the first time he had seen the young gentleman. He had come to Dalton House to learn about the exquisite fabrics Blaine's family traded and as soon as Blaine had met him he had been more than delighted to teach Kurt everything he knew.

Kurt was the younger son of Burt Hummel, the owner of Lima Lodge. They were part of the gentry and Blaine knew that if his father had still been with them, someone like Kurt would not have walked the holy halls of Dalton.

But the older Lord Anderson had long been diseased, his succeeder, Blaine's brother Cooper, had abandoned his duties, running of to marry some opera singer in Paris. So only Blaine had been left behind to keep up the Anderson name. Diligent but lonely until Kurt had lightened up his world.

It had been shy glances and the faint brush of fingertips as they inspected the fabrics. So much laughter and discussions of music, art and literature till dawn broke, fire and candles long burnt down. Then, as Kurt had fitted him his first pair of pantaloons (_his father had always insisted that only a man in breeches was a true gentleman_), Blaine had had to use all his selfrestraintto not grab Kurt by his shoulders and kiss him, hug him, love him...

It did not happen till some days after that. They had been walking through the park, Blaine reading a novel to Kurt as he suddenly had tripped and fallen. He had wanted to burry his face in the dirt. He had been so embarrassed! Even more so as slender hands had touched his with hair wax tamed curls. But Kurt had only threaded his hands trough his hair and Blaine's breath had hitched. When Blaine had looked up Kurt had been _so _close.

_"You should pay attention to where your feet wander good sir."_ Kurt had murmured, as his eyes had flickered down to Blaine's mouth. He couldn't remember making the decision but a moment later Blaine had sealed Kurt's lips with his own, revelling in their softness and Kurt's eager response. Kurt had framed Blaine's face with his hands and Blaine didn't think that he had ever felt so much!

This night they had made love. Two bodies connecting to be one, a declaration of love hanging in the air, so much more sacred than any wedding vows.

However their happiness had not been meant to last. Just a few weeks later, the summer's end was fastlypproaching, Kurt's brother Finn had come to deliver urgent message. Burt Hummel was sick, fatally so maybe and he requested to see his son.

There had been tears of fear and loss and pain to leave but both knew that it had to happen.

And so Kurt had gone, with the touch of a fingertip, a light squeeze to his hand as Blaine helped him on his horse and a whispered promise. _"I'll come back. I love you. Please wait for me."_

And so Blaine did. Five months now. There had been letters, full of fear and hope and with time resignation. This was the worst of all. But Blaine couldn't give up hope.

His servants and especially his valet, David, the only man who had ever been a friend to Blaine had advised him to forget about Kurt. To find an honourable woman and get married, produce an heir to the Anderson name.

Blaine did not blame him. He just didn't understand. His future, _their_ future was all there already made up in his head. Kurt would come back and they would be happy. Relationship like theirs were not unheard of. Maybe people did not like it but that was the thing with the aristocracy: as long as you did not do it out in the open people did not care. They talked but they did not care.

Of course they could not get married but who needed that if the important thing was their love? They could not _produce an heir_ but Blaine had always planned to become a guardian to one or two of his mother's grandnieces or to a grandnephew to keep up the precious Anderson name.

A family. For him and Kurt.

A light knock on the door startled him, disturbing his day dreams.

"Sir, do you require my services further tonight?" David asked, upon entering.

"No. Thank you, David." Blaine said, already staring out of the window again. "Say, where there any letters today? Or maybe a note?"

Blaine tried to ignore the pitting look on his friend's face.

"I am afraid not, Sir. Neither was there any sign of approaching guests." Blaine sighed. He hadn't thought there had been but still.

"Sir, maybe you should..."

"Lord Anderson! Lord Anderson!" Jeff, stable master hollered as he ran into the room.

"Someone's coming!"

Blaine jumped up and speeded down the halls and staircases of the mansion.

He had just reached the front gate as he saw a lonely rider approaching and as he left the shadow there was no doubt of who it was.

Blaine's heart pounded so loud that it was the only sound he could here and he was running. Kurt's feet had barely touched the ground as Blaine embraced him pulling him close and holding him there.

After all these months it still felt familiar. He felt home. He pulled back a little, amazed eyes met by a joyous grin and then there lips met. It wasn't chaste or innocent. It was the desperation of two people who had feared to have lost what was most precious to them. A hard press of lips against each other before they found their rhythm again. As Kurt gave a tentative lick to Blaine's lower lip, Blaine moaned. He tightened his arms around Kurt.

Blaine had no idea what was happening but as Kurt's tongue entered his mouth and the familiar slide of tongues against each other erased any further thought, he stopped to care and just felt.

A moment later that might have been equal to an eternity of happiness, Blaine pulled back.

"You're back, you're back! Oh Kurt!" Blaine mumbled like a prayer, while Kurt caressed his cheeks. "Just... how?"

Kurt giggled lightly and Blaine thought his heart might explode.

"My dad is fine. Well at least better. It was the right thing to go back but my father felt that I was yearning. When I told him our story he sat me down and told me that life has taught him one thing: to hold the ones you love most close. He gave us his blessing. I packed and send a carriage but I could not wait love. I had to see you. I took a horse and did not stop until I was here."

Blaine's cheeks hurt but he couldn't stop smiling. He pulled Kurt close again. A small lingering kiss to the lips of the man he loved.

"There is time to talk tomorrow my love. We have a life to plan and I do not wish to be apart from you ever again. We will have to pay our respects to your father very soon but now it is just you and me." His voice dropped a little. "And I have dreamt of the night of your return every night since you left."

Kurt shivered lightly as he unwrapped himself from Blaine, only to lead the way to their rooms and as Blaine followed, a lightness to his steps that had not been there for a long time, he was sure that his was the beginning of the rest of his life.


	8. Firework

**4. Firework - Daddies!Klaine (not to be confused with Daddy!Klaine...)**

**Itsy teared up so I guess I've done sth right**

* * *

Kurt unlocked the front door, immediately met with the delicious smell of Italian cuisine.

"Honey?" He called out, as he entered the apartment.

"In here, baby. Dinner is nearly ready!" He followed the voice of his husband, his mouth watering both from the smell of food and the sight of his husband dancing and shimming his hips to a tune only he could hear.

"Well hello there." Kurt said, leaning against the door frame and just admiring the view.

Blaine turned around and smiled softly at him, stepping closer and placing a soft kiss on his husbands lips.

"Hey." Blaine murmured, as he pressed sweet little kisses along Kurt's jaw.

Kurt closed his eyes for a small moment, enjoying the intimacy and warmth.

"Blaine..." "Mhm-mh?" Blaine had just reached Kurt's neck and was encircling his waist.

"The sauce is burning." With a yelp Blaine jumped back and busied himself with rescuing his last hour's efforts of presenting Kurt with a perfect tomato sauce. Kurt couldn't help but giggle, earning him an enraged glare from his significant other.

"I am just going to get Liz, alright?" Kurt said, trying to hide his giggle. "How has she been?"

"Quite, as always." Blaine said distractedly. "Went straight to her room, saying something about homework though she said that she's looking forward to movie night."

Kurt nodded, expression turning serious.

They had adopted Liz four years ago. She had been five at the time. Now she was nine and still as quite as she had been this very first day.

It had been a long and thorough discussion – surrogate vs. adoption and in the end, adoption had won, especially because Rachel had been so insistent on being their surrogate.

So one fine day, after all the paperwork had been done, all documents had been signed and the wait had been over and they had gotten a list of names. Girls and boys without parents, in need of a loving home. There had been general information on the paper: name, age, state of parents but one name had caught Kurt's eye. _Elizabeth_. The name of Kurt's mother.

He had nudged his husband and pointed at the name, smiling shyly. Blaine's eyes had widened as he had seen the name and nodded in agreement, telling the woman who was charged with their case that they would like to meet Elizabeth.

For Kurt it had been instant love. The girl, was skinny (and Kurt thoroughly intended on changing that) but with her chestnut curls and huge green eyes she looked so gorgeous. She had been shy and quite but also straight forward when she wanted to know something.

In the following weeks Kurt and Blaine had visited her often and one day when visiting hours had been over she had looked at them and asked why they always left and Kurt hearts had broken, wrapping the little girl up in his arms and holding her close while Blaine had been running around searching for papers to sign so that he _could take their girl home!_

It hadn't been possible that day but with a promise of soon they had left the little girl that day and not a month later they had taken her with them. Taken her home. Giving her a room and love and everything she desired.

But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Even though she grew up, she remained shy and quiet and sometimes it made Kurt anxious, worrying that maybe she still doubted them, doubted their family.

All this thoughts, thought a million times before, shot through his head when he knocked on his daughter's door.

"Lizzy?" No answer. "Sweetie, dinner's nearly ready. Pa has cooked Italian." Still, no answer. Kurt waited another moment and then he heard a very quite sob and his heart clenched.

With all the self control he still had Kurt opened the door slightly and peaked inside.

Liz was sitting in a corner on the floor, her head resting in her arms and her small frame was shaking with silent sobs.

Kurt couldn't hold back. Maybe a good pedagogue would have told him to assess the situation, to leave her space or some bullshit, but as he saw that bundle of misery that was his daughter, Kurt could only do one thing and that was to cross the room, fall down on his knees and hug his child close, just like he had done so many years before, as he had made a promise to himself not to leave this girl alone ever.

"Sweetie, Princess, love. What is wrong? Tell me. I am hear. Shh. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I am not leaving. Talk to me sweetie. Why are you crying?" He continued to whisper soothing words, sober questions and reassuring things into her hair, rocking them back and forth. After a minute he realized that Liz had started clutching at his shirt, openly crying now as she pressed her face into his chest. He knew that she was probably ruining it but he did not give a single fuck in this moment.

Instead he stroked her hair until the crying had ebbed away and made place for occasional whimpers.

"They said that I don't have parents and that I am alone and that no one will ever love me."

Kurt was stunned for a moment, not only by her words but by the acceptance and resignation in her voice, like she really did believe it.

"Well now that's madness!" Liz looked up at him in confusion. "Liz, who tells you stupid things like that?"

Liz didn't respond immediately, pressing her lips together before she mumbled: "Boys from my class."

"Well they are some true idiots!" Kurt exclaimed and Liz had to chuckle but as the sight of Liz tear strained face Kurt got serious again.

"First of all: We _are _your parents Lizzy. You are our daughter and I will not let someone tell you otherwise. Pa and I are your parents, love. We are your family and so are gramps and grandma and also Finn and Rachel and uncle Coop and all the others!" He brushed away some of the tears on his daughter's face.

"All these people are there for you love. You are not alone. I am not leaving you. I promised you I never would and even if something happened..." His daughter's eyes grew wide again, fear and pain shining in them. "Shh honey, I know. Even if something happened to me or Pa they would all be there for you. This is another promise I make to you, okay?"

Liz nodded slowly and Kurt smiled warmly, ruffling her hair.

"Now sweetie, none of us would ever, ever abandon you and that's because we love you. So much! You are the best thing that has ever happened to Pa and me and I do not want to live without you. Ever. I love you so much Elizabeth." He could feel his own tears prickling in his eyes but what came then made him want to kill anything that had ever caused his sweet girl pain.

"But _why_?" Liz asked, profoundly confused. "I am nothing."

"You are **everything**." Kurt said, empathizing the last word and holding Liz so that she had to look him in the eyes. "You are beautiful and smart Liz. You are so very kind and gentle that I sometimes don't know how I deserved to become your father. You are all I could ever hope to have in a daughter and one day Liz you are going to have a wonderful life, sharing it with wonderful people who love you nearly as much as I do, because honestly that's a high toll, and you'll see how incredible you are! Always have been and how insignificant and wrong these idiots in elementary school were because look at you! - You are brilliant!"

Liz was staring at him, mouth hanging open.

"You really believe that?" She asked in bewilderment. Kurt had to laugh.

"Yes! Yes I do! And the day you do, too I will be there to say "_I told you so_". You can hold me to that."

Liz giggled and Kurt's heart fluttered happily as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay sweetie. You're ready to get dinner? I think Pa worked pretty hard on this one."

"Oh please, he's been standing in the kitchen all day with that dopey grin. He's like a puppy sometimes!"

Kurt had to laugh because firstly he had thought exactly that far more times than he would ever admit and secondly _that_ was his sweet girl.

"Well don't tell him that or the puppy eyes of doom will follow you into your dreams." Kurt joked as he stood up, still holding his daughter in his arms.

"You're getting too big for that, sweetie." He laughed as he sat her down on his hip.

"Am not!" Liz debated, as she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her legs and arms around him and ducking her head under his chin, closing her eyes.

As he stepped into the hall way, Kurt noticed his husband leaning against the wall. As soon as Blaine saw him he moved forward, standing directly opposite of the love of his life.

Blaine's cheeks were wet with tears but he smiled and his eyes were sparkling.

"_I am so proud of you._" He mouthed, as to not attracted his daughter's attention.

Then he brought his left hand to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to the golden wedding band there, before he pressed his palm against his chest, resting it over his heart.

"_I love you._" He mouthed again. "_Both of you._"

Kurt felt like crying as he watched his husband hurry away to finish dinner, while his daughter still snuggled into his side.

This was happiness. It was all he had ever wanted.


End file.
